Sets of scales of this type are well known from the prior art, for example from DE 2 356 671. It is also known for sets of scales having a plurality of weighing tables to be provided downstream of multi-track slicing devices, for example, wherein preferably one weighing table is then assigned to each track of the slicing device. However, these weighing tables may be cleaned only with comparative complexity, so that cleaning is rarely and/or insufficiently performed.